


Kazoos Prevail

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (including kazoo translations), Crack, Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, Gen, Kazoo, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Victory, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is bending sleep-deprived scientists to her will. Clint and Sam join her, and eventually they and their kazoos prevail.





	Kazoos Prevail

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Must include a Kazoo!

"Hey," Darcy greeted when Clint and Sam entered the lab. Only it came out as "Zay" because of the kazoo in her mouth.

"Uh..." Sam began, but Clint stopped him.

"We might not even want to ask," he warned.

"No, I'm pretty sure I want to," Sam replied.

"Darcy, could you read off those results for me?" a frazzled and sleep-deprived Doctor Foster called from across the room.

"Sure!" Darcy replied. ("Zhure!")

Clint and Sam watched as she rattled off (buzzed? hummed?) a long string of numbers in Doctor Foster's direction.

Dr. Foster shook her head, but scribbled them down and turned back to her work.

"Okay, tell us," Clint requested. 

Darcy smirked (as much as that was possible with the kazoo between her lips). "I'm bending scientists to my will," she reported ("Zy'm zending zzienzists zo zyy zwill"). "Tony already passed out, look!"

Sam and Clint looked in the direction she was pointing, to where "Zzony" had indeed "zalrezy zzasded zout."

"And... Bruce?" Sam hesitated to ask.

"Went to bed," Darcy hummed proudly ("Zent zoo zed").

"Jane's still going strong, though, huh?" Clint asked, watching as Darcy's boss scribbled things relentlessly in her notebook.

Darcy whipped out two more kazoos. "Join me." ("Zhoin zee.")

Sam and Clint shared a glance, then smiled.

Jane surrendered halfway through their third rendition of  _ Battle Hymn of the Republic _ .

"Kazoos prevail!" Darcy announced when she exited Jane's apartment ("Zazooz zhrezail!").

"Y'know, you don't have to... kazoo... anymore," Sam told her. "We  _ did _ prevail."

Darcy shrugged. "I think this might just be my life now." ("Zy zhink zis zight zhust zee zy zife zow.")

"Lunch?" Sam suggested.

"Zo zooo! Zy'm zoing zo zhave zo zive zup zazooing zo zeet! Zzaztardzee."

Sam gave her a look.

"Yeah, you're right," she admitted, removing the kazoo and turning it over. "I mean, if I kept it up, I'd hate to think what you guys would have to resort to in order to keep me from becoming more powerful than ever before."

Clint shrugged. "Silly string."

"And nobody wants that," Sam agreed with a nod.

"Well..." Darcy said, grinning gleefully.

Sam shook his head, but Clint laughed.

" _ After _ lunch, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172590868593/kazoos-prevail)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
